Friends Make the Best Lovers
by Lilbit
Summary: A prequel of sorts to Logan, Max, and Baby Makes 3, but can stand alone.


Friends Make the Best Lovers  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Suing me would be incredibly pointless. I am just a poor college student, so all you would get are my textbooks. Trust me you don't want them.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a prequel of sorts to Logan, Max, and Baby Makes Three. It can stand on its own, so I didn't post it with the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy. As always, feedback is what keeps me writing.   
  
Max sauntered into Logan's apartment unannounced. It wasn't the first time she had stopped by and let herself in in the fours years she had known Logan, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She started to call out Logan's name to let him know that she was there, but she stopped when she heard voices coming from the living room. Max wasn't normally a nosey person, but when she heard Logan talking to a female she could not restrain from eavesdropping.   
"I really appreciate you helping me out last night." Logan told the unidentified female.  
"Not a problem. Just returning the favor. You've always helped me out when I needed something." The female replied.  
Max couldn't help herself. She decided to sneak a peek at the woman Logan seemed so consumed with. The woman in the other room was an attractive blonde, who was probably in her mid-to-late twenties.   
/I never knew he had a thing for blondes/ Max thought to herself.  
"We'll I guess I better get going." The blonde informed Logan before getting up off the couch, where she had been sitting way to close to Logan for Max's liking.   
/Shit. I better get out of here before Logan realizes I was eavesdropping./ Max thought to herself before bolting out the door.  
As Logan escorted the blonde woman out the door, he quickly looked out into the hallway. He could usually sense Max was around the second she walked in the door, and he could have sworn he had felt her presence. /Must be slippin'/ He thought to himself.   
  
Later that night at Crash...  
  
Max hadn't been able to get Logan off her mind all day. The thought of him snuggling up to that blonde woman unnerved her greatly. In the four years that she had known Logan, he had never had a girlfriend that she knew of. In those four years the only boyfriend she'd had was Eric, and she didn't really count him.   
"Hey Boo, wass up?" Original Cindy called out when she spotted Max.  
"Nothing much." Max replied absent-mindedly. Original Cindy immediately assumed something was bothering her. She had long ago figured out when Max got that look on her face she was fighting with her rich boyfriend.  
"What'd Logan do this time?" Cindy asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The only time you get that look on your face is when you are mad at Mr. Moneybags. So spill."   
"Don't call him that. Nothing is going on with me and Logan."  
"I think we've found the problem." Kendra added. Max hadn't even noticed she was there.   
"Hey Kendra. Look you guys its no big dealio. I went over there this afternoon, and he was with another woman." Max told them.  
"What do you mean he was with another woman?" Cindy asked.  
"He wasn't with another woman. He was just sitting there on his couch talking to her."   
"So you think she is his girlfriend?" Kendra asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is she looked very friendly. To friendly."  
"Not you're boyfriend. My ass. You need to go over there and tell him how its gonna be." Cindy ordered.  
"He's not my boyfriend. Logan and I aren't like that."  
"Then why are you so tore up that he might have a new lady friend?" Kendra asked.  
"I'm not tore up about. I'm just concerned. She might be another money hungry bitch like his ex."  
"Yeah and Original Cindy only dates boys. You can't stand the thought of Logan curlin' up with anyone other than you."   
For once in her life, Max was actually speechless. It took her a minute to come up with a response. "Well even if that were true, what am I suppose to do about it? Just because I might have feelings for Logan doesn't mean he has feelings for me."   
"Logan's in love with you. I thought a smart girl like you would have figured that one out by now." Bling said out of nowhere. The truth of the matter was he had walked in a few minutes before, and he was listening in on the girl's conversation unannounced.  
"Bling what are you doing here?" Max asked surprised to see him.  
"This place has kind of grown on me." Bling replied.  
"Logan is not in love with me. We are friends and business partners. He's made that perfectly clear time and time again."  
"Because he thinks that is what you want. He's in love with you, trust me Max." Bling informed her.  
"If he is so in love with me, then what was he doing with little miss perfect this afternoon?" Max asked very sarcastically.   
"I don't know what you saw this afternoon. All I know is that in the past four years, Logan hasn't even looked at another woman, much less thought about getting a girlfriend."   
"I don't know Bling." Max said still unsure.  
"Do you remember when you had that boyfriend...what was his name?"   
"You mean Eric?" Kendra answered with a laugh.  
"Yeah Eric. When Logan found out about him, he sulked for a week. All I heard was Max and Eric this, Max and Eric that. Logan had never met the guy, and he hated him."  
"I thought you said nothing happened between you and Eric." Kendra added.  
"It didn't. Trust me. I got a case of motor oil out of the boy and that was about it."   
"Well Logan didn't know that. I think that to this day, he cringes when he hears the name Eric." Bling said.  
"Look Boo, the only way you are going to know for sure how Logan feels about you is to go over there and lay all your cards on the table." Original Cindy told Max.  
"What? Am I suppose to go over there and just throw myself at him?"   
"In a word. Yes. Go over there and attack the boy." Cindy answered.  
"Max, if you want Logan, which we all know you do, you have got to go over there and tell him. If you don't, you guys are going to spend the next four years just like the past four years, miserable." Kendra told Max.  
"I..." Max said before she was interrupted by the sound of her beeper going off.  
"I wonder who it is." Original Cindy said knowing exactly who it was.  
"I gotta blaze." Max said.  
"You gotta do something else too, boo." Cindy told Max as she was getting up to leave.   
"Trust me Max; he's in love with you." Bling added.  
"Max tell him how you feel." Kendra shouted as Max was walking out the door.  
Logan's Penthouse  
  
Max stood in front of the door to Logan's penthouse for a long time trying to decide what to do. She knew she didn't like the idea of Logan being with another woman, the mere thought of him looking at another woman made her sick. She had long ago stopped trying to convince herself that she didn't feel something other than friendship for Logan. Maybe Bling and the girls were right. She knew Logan wouldn't wait for her forever. /How terrible is this. I am a genetically engineered killing machine, and I can't even get up the courage to tell a guy that I am in love with him./ Max thought.  
She was just about to open the door when, much to her surprise, it opened all by itself.   
  
"I thought I heard somebody out here." Logan said as he opened the door.  
"Just me." Max answered back.  
"Is there a particular reason why you were just standing out here?" Logan asked. /She looks so good tonight. I think she is trying to kill me with that outfit./ Logan thought. Max was wearing tight blue jeans and a black tank top that left little to the imagination.  
"Nope."   
"Do you want to come in?"   
"K."  
'You seem a little distracted. Is there something wrong?" Logan asked still unable to take his eyes off the outfit Max was wearing.  
"Logan we can't be friends anymore." Max said out of nowhere.  
"Excuse me?" Logan asked surprised.  
"We can't be friends anymore."  
"I caught that part. Is there a reason why we can't be friends anymore?" Logan asked as he felt his heart start to break.  
"I'm tired of being your friend."  
"You're tired of being my friend?" Logan asked his heart slowing shattering.  
"Yes."  
"Max why don't you come sit down, and we can discuss this." Logan said motioning to the couch.  
"I don't want to sit down."  
"What do you want to do?"   
"This." Max said as she threw her coat on the chair next to them and pushed Logan down on the couch and kissed him passionately.   
Max's maneuver caught Logan by surprise, and it took him a minute to figure out what was going on. When it finally registered, that Max was laying on top of him kissing him, he kissed her back with just as much passion and intensity as she was kissing him with. After four years of dreaming about what it would feel like to run his hands all over her body, he couldn't resist running his hands along her every curve. Finally, after a few minutes of making out like teenagers on his couch, Logan pulled back.  
"Max, not that I'm complaining, but what's going on." Logan asked the beautiful woman laying on top of him.  
"I told you. I don't want to be friends anymore." Max said breathlessly.   
" I figured that much out before you threw me down on the couch." Logan said with a laugh and a grin on his face.  
"I want more from you Logan. I want more from us. I am sick of coming over here and sleeping in the guestroom when I really want to be sleeping with you. I am sick of trying to convince myself that we're just friends. I am in love with you Logan, and I am sick of pretending that were just business partners." Max said as she pushed Logan back down onto the couch and kissed him again before he could object.  
This time Logan gave into the passion he had been repressing since the day they met. Before Max knew what was going on, Logan scooped her up and carried her into his bedroom and whispered softly in her ear "I love you too."   
  
Much, much, much later that night...  
  
"I can't believe it. Kendra was right." Max proclaimed, while laying on Logan's bare chest.  
"About what?" Logan asked curiously.  
"You can get busy for twelve hours straight." Max said with a smile on her face.  
"Apparently so." Logan said blushing.  
"I'm hungry." Max informed Logan.  
"You're hungry. Okay. What exactly do you want me to do about it?" Logan asked playfully.  
"Feed me. There is nothing I like more than a man who can cook."   
"Let me get this straight. You just spent the past couple of hours wearing me out, and now you expect me to produce one of my spur of the minute culinary miracles at 4:00 in the morning."  
"Yup." Max said as she got up out of bed and threw on one of Logan's shirts. She had no idea where her clothes had gotten off too.  
"I think I liked you better when we were having sex." Logan said playfully.  
"That makes two of us, but that's not the point. I'm hungry. You can cook. I can't, so you have to feed me." Max said as she walked out of the bedroom in the general vicinity of the kitchen.  
"I almost forgot. When some girls don't eat dinner, they get cranky." Logan said to himself.  
  
It was almost six o'clock before Logan had finally convinced Max to curl up with him and get some sleep. When Logan awoke to the sound of someone calling out his name, it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon. Logan quickly recognized the voice as belonging to Bling. /Damn. We were supposed to go work out together this morning./ Logan thought. He tried to get up, but found that Max, who was dead to the world, had him pretty much pinned to the bed. He was still trying to pry himself loose from her grip when Bling walked into his bedroom. In his haste last night, Logan had neglected to close the door to his room.   
"Hey." Logan said with an embarrassed grin as Bling walked into his room.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you had um...company." Bling said with an amused look on his face. Max finally stirred when she heard Bling's voice. When she realized that she was no longer alone with Logan, she quickly decided to hide under the covers. She had really wanted to make a mad dash to the bathroom, but she had fallen asleep naked, and she didn't want to flash Bling.  
"Hey Max." Bling told Max. He was really enjoying himself. Max was hiding under a blanket and Logan was well pink.  
"Hey Bling." Max replied from under the covers.   
"I see you took our advice last night and confronted Logan about his new lady friend."   
"New lady friend?" Logan asked confused.  
"Max didn't ask you about your new girlfriend?" Bling asked. After four years of putting up with these two hiding their feelings for each other, he figured he deserved to have a little fun at their expense.  
"What new girlfriend?" Logan asked getting more confused by the minute.  
"Max showed up at Crash last night distraught because she came over and caught you being friendly with another lady."   
"I knew you'd stopped by yesterday when Megan was here." Logan said finally catching on.  
"Barbie has a name." Max said as she finally unearthed herself from under the covers.  
"You mean Logan's new neighbor, who stopped by to drop off a package a messenger had left for him while he was out." Bling said.  
"I thought you said you didn't know who she was." Max said suddenly very angry at Bling. Bling just winked at her in response.  
"Logan, I am guessing that you probably want to reschedule your workout session for tomorrow." Bling asked figuring he'd had enough fun with Max. He didn't want to make her to mad; he did value his life.  
"I'll call you later, and we'll work something out." Logan said with an amused look on his face. If he'd known how Max would've reacted to seeing him with another woman, he would have played on her jealous streak years ago.  
"Bye Max." Bling said as he walked out of the room.  
"Who'd have thought. My little Max jealous." Logan said when Bling left.  
"I wasn't jealous. I was merely looking out for you. Women are brutal. I was just making sure she wasn't after your money."  
"Yeah, you were." Logan said with a huge smile on his face.  
"I don't get jealous Logan."  
"Sure you don't"  
"Hey you're one to talk. Mr. I will rid the world of people named Eric."  
"I'm gonna have to have a talk with Bling about divulging family secrets."   
"So are you gonna feed me, or are we just gonna sit here and reminisce for the rest of the afternoon?"  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you only loved me because I can cook."  
"How do you know I don't?" Max said with a wicked grin as she headed towards the kitchen.   
  
  



End file.
